Thawing A Frozen Heart
by Jaycren
Summary: The world is cold to the one that has a frozen heart. Those that warm themselves with friends and family are never cold. But what of the frozen heart that realizes, to late, that he almost had the warmth he needed, only to discard it on the behest of those whose hearts will never provide him any heat? Anna/Kristoff, ?/Elsa, Sven, Olaf
1. Packing For A Trip

Elsa smiled as she watched Anna rush around, gathering the luggage for their trip.

"Let's see, we're going to need dresses for formal wear, dresses for evening wear. Oh, why did I not pack before this" Anna muttered to herself.

"Anna, _we_ , don't need either." Elsa calmly informed her younger sibling.

"We don't?"

"Nope, I've been packed for weeks." Elsa replied.

Anna stopped, folding her arms and glaring at her beloved sister.

"Well sorry, but I was busy dealing with the delegation from Weaseltown. You know they actually tried to threaten me with trade sanctions? _We_ buy all their products! I told them that if they were going to do that, we'd send all our business to Corona then. Never saw such a quick reversal of stance in my life. So, I forgot all about this trip. It's not easy being the sister of the queen you know and now I have only two days to pack."

"I know, That's why I had _Kristoff_ pack everything _you_ needed." Elsa eyes twinkled as her sister's left eye began to twitch.

"And you couldn't have told me that earlier!"

"I tried, you were too busy. After all It's not easy being my sister."

Elsa strode forward and hugged her, "Now why don't you tell me what's _actually_ bothering you."

Anna sighed, it'd always been this way. Gentle teasing, followed by a question she couldn't avoid.

"I'm worried about you, sis." Anna said.

"Worried about me? Why?"

Anna pulled out of the hug, taking Elsa's hands she led her over to the bed.

"Me and Kristoff are happy, within the year I honestly expect him to ask you for permission to formally court me. After that, if nothing horribly stupid happens, I don't expect the courtship to be a long one. I want that for you. I want someone to look at you the way Kristoff looks at me. I want someone that will care for and protect you the way Kristoff does me. Instead what few suitors that came knocking are only interested in _Queen_ Elsa, not _my sister_ Elsa. The last batch was the worst of the group, so glad you introduced them to Brynhild and her _little adorable friends._ But you haven't exactly put yourself out there either. You only talk to me or Kristoff. Heck sometimes I think you talk more to Sven now than Kristoff does. Our people love you, you've made them the happiest they've ever been. Yet, you don't seek to find happiness for yourself. I worry that Hans' last act will have been to make you too cautious."

Elsa's face darkened for a moment at the name of Anna's former betrothed, then took a breath, dispersing the _complicated_ feelings that the mere mention of that _**thing**_ had brought over her. Shaking her head she turned from Anna, then smiled.

"I'll tell you what Anna. After this trip I'll see about taking suitors, if you can convince Kristoff to ask me to court you _on this trip_."

"Wait, Kristoff's not coming, he won't go anywhere without Sven. And I find it hard to believe that you'd convince him to take Sven on this one. I mean the only reason we're going on this trip is to discuss the bandits that occupy the only pass between our two countries. Which is going to be dangerous enough for us, let alone Kristoff and Sven. I mean, bandits eat reindeer."

A thumping was heard upon the Queen's bedroom door, Anna turned to Elsa, her eyes pinpricks, her feet frozen to the ground. "There's no way!"

Rising elegantly, Elsa crossed to the door of her bedroom, yanking it open Kristoff stood revealed, wearing traveling clothes and smiling broadly.

"Just got to finish up my deliveries for the day and then I can do all the last minute preparations. I have the best route through that pass all planned out. Sven is excited too, some of his family live up that way. I also have to go over the list of supplies once more and finally pack. We'll be ready to go exactly when you wished Elsa. Anna, all your packing is done, both Elsa and I figured you'd forgotten, so she had me handle it."

Elsa sent a smirk to her younger sister. "Only my way." She said simply.

Gliding form the room, she twirled and danced. Joyous at out maneuvering the matchmaking if her sister. There was no way Kristoff was going to ask Anna. He had no concept that the courtship hadn't begun officially and now Anna couldn't tell him because that would violate the spirit of the bet. Royalty had to be courted and to start that, the oldest living family member had to be asked. As he had not, Kristoff and Anna were in a relationship in limbo. In short, until he asked Elsa's permission he was just Anna's boy toy. Elsa smiled, they truly did make a cute couple, and when he asked, Elsa had no doubt of what her answer would be. Twirling again, she laughed, as she made her way to the sled where Sven stood harnessed, ready for the ice deliveries of the day.

"You understand why I have no interest in dealing with any suitors, don't you Sven?" Elsa crooned to the Reigndeer.

Snuggling his nose against Elsa, Sven snuffled his agrement into her ear. Elsa wrapped her arms arround the large fluffy reindeer and held him close, just enjoying the feel of the fur.

"You always now just what to say. Best of all, you never tell anyone anything!"

Elsa giggled, then turned from her Cervid companion. She had secured herself some time. Thinking of... finding someone the could tolerate her abilities could wait for another time. But in the meantime, she could look forward to a peaceful trip with her sister and Kristoff. Just the three of them, and Olaf and Sven of course. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Smiling she simply waited.

* * *

Anna stared at her beau, her eyes narrowing, stalking forward she poked him in the chest.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!"

Kristoff inclined his head back, fearful befuddlement on his face. "I'm Sorry?"


	2. Things That Might Have Been

Hans lead the guards of Arendelle towards the Queen's castle of Ice.

"We are here to find Princess Anna," Hans ordered, "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen"

Dismounting from his horse he sent a challenging glare out at those men that had followed him.

"Do You Understand!?" He did not ask.

Answers of affirmation were heard nonetheless as acknowledgement of his orders was known. The sideways glance of the Guards fro Weaselton, he did not see.

Stepping forward, to approach the castle, he was forced to jump back when a huge creature made of Ice and Snow rose from the ground. Brynhild snarled at those that would disturb her queen. Rising to her feet she prepared to meet the challenge of any that would disturb Elsa's need for isolation.

Prince Hans drew his sword, his men following suite. Dodging Brynhild's initial swings he held the snow behemoths attention long enough for the others to get into position. The two from Weaselton landed pinpoint crossbow shots that were blocked by Brynhild's arm. The creature responded by growing foot long ice spikes and claws for protection. Roaring her anger Brynhild slammed the two crossbowan into a snow bank. Raising their eyes the twin guards spotted Elsa.

"The Queen" the older of the two snarled.

Both men shot past Brynhild, taking advantage of the momentary reprieve Hans had given them. Dodging to late, Hans met Brynhild's fist and was knocked to the side. He watched in horror as the two thugs ran forward. Shooting to his feet, Hans danced between Brynhild legs, cutting through one of their legs he moved forward as she tottered over the side. Failing yet again to dodge one of her wild lows he was knocked over the side. Extending his arms, he was able to hold on as Bryhild vanished over the edge, roaring her displeasure from the darkness of the chasm.

* * *

Elsa retreated before the two men that had broken into her home. She had no wish to harm them and retreated farther upwards into her spire. Reaching the top, she turned as they crested the stairs.

"No Please," She pleaded.

The older of the two took aim and fired. Raising her hands to her face, a wall of Ice rose to her defence. Elsa opened her eyes, startled at both the closeness of the arrow to her eye and the wall of ice.

"Stay away," She again pleaded.

Sending shot after shot she tried to keep the two men at bay, but when she focused on one the other would flank her. Elsa glanced between them, forced to keep her eyes on both. Sending a blast of Ice down to the ground she crafted long slender spikes that pined the younger of the two to the wall of her castle. Letting one of the spines reach the young mans throat she held it there. A clear warning if he continued. A quick ice blast to her back, knocked the crossbow from the assassins hands.

"That's what they are," She snarled internally, "Assassins."

Trapping the fleeing man behind a moving wall of ice, she shove it forward. Cold rage flowed down into her hands as the wall forced the older of the men unto her balcony.

"You have the nerve to look afraid?" She thought, "You came to kill me!"

Giving in at last to her inner monster, Elsa prepared to eject the man from her castle.

Running into the room, Hans stopped the Arendelle guard, shouting to his soon to be sister in law, he begged, "You Are Not A Monster! Please don't make them right by being one!"

Elsa paused, that cold rage passing from her. Observing what she had about to do, panic set in. Her inattention allowed the younger of the two assassins to take aim. Darting forward, Hans pointed the hand crossbow upwards. The shot snapped the thin Icicle keeping the chandelier aloft. Elsa darted forward as the large Ice sculpture crashed to the floor. The shockwave throwing her to the ground. She knew only blackness afterwards.

* * *

Awakening in one of the many cells here parents had set aside for her when her fits became dangerous to others, Elsa shook the ringing from her mind. Groaning she shifted painfully, spying the only window she raced to see what had become of her Queendom. The Jangling of chains slammed her to a halt. Looking back she saw that the very jeweled hand coverings that had prevented her so many times from hurting others where now being used to chain her to the bed. Leaning her Lithe form forward, she angled her long thin arms behind her, and thus got her first view of Arendelle.

"Oh No, Wha... What have I done," The Rightful Ruler Of Arrendalle despaired.

Looking out in horror she beheld the great river frozen solid, ships entombed in the ice, once green lands covered in ice and snow. Her once beautiful kingdom had become an Icy wasteland. The clanking of the door to her cell echoed out and as the creaking door opened, Hans stepped into the room.

He looked upon her sadly, almost regretfully. Placing the lamp he carried to banish the chill and the dark, he approached her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She accused.

Sighing sadly, Hans replied. "I couldn't just let them kill you."

Elsa tried again, this man by being kind was dooming her people.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle," She Begged, "Get Anna!"

Speaking slowly and kindly, Hans clarified, "Anna has not returned."

Elsa looked back to her frozen Queendom, she had to convince him to let her go.

Hans leaned forward, speaking to her as a friend he begged, "If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer. Please."

Elsa closed her eyes, Anna had chosen wisely. This man treated her with kindness and sought to save her life. He was here right now to beg for her people.

With tears in her eyes she told him, "Don't you see?" Elsa gasped, "I don't know how."

Hans sadly sighed, dropping his eyes he at last comprehended the horror of her life. That this was what was destined to happen.

Elsa once more tried to get through the her sister's betrothed, "You have to tell them to let me go."

Spring would return once she was gone, she would go further this time. She stared at Hans, pleading for him to understand. This was for the best. Anna would make a better Queen that she ever would, Hans a fine king.

Bowing his head slightly, Hans promised sorrowfully, "I will do what I can."

Turning away in resignation, Hans exited the room. Her cell door slammed with the finality of a tomb. Elsa sighed as she watched her last hope leave.

* * *

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna," Hans Informed the assembled nobles.

"You can not risk going out their again." The Coronan diplomat admonished.

Hans rounded on all of them, sternly he reprimanded them. "If anything happens to her-" He began.

"If anything happens to the princess, your all Arendelle has left." Interrupted the Duke of Arendelle.

Hans paused, silently he sighed. In Anna's absence he had to be the one in charge. His actions and haste had caused this problem. He needed to hold things here.

Before Hans could speak again, the doors were opened.

"He's in here." came the hurried voice of one of the castle staff, "Prince Hans!".

Turning he saw Anna leaning onto the burly servant, obviously weak from her ordeal.

Running to her side, he called. "Anna"

To his surprise she almost leapt into his arms.

His arms wrapped around her, hissing in surprise at the chill that had permeated her body, "You're so cold," he gasped in surprise.

Attempting to wrap her arms around him, Anna frantically begged him, "Hans you have to kiss me."

"What," He exclaimed, confused he looked to the others.

"Now! Now!" She demanded.

"Whoa slow down," he tried, but Anna just clutched him tighter within her frozen grasp.

Chuckling at his discomfort and the princess forwardness, the diplomats began to shuffle out.

"We'll just give them some privacy," One of Anna's ladies in waiting stated as she shuttled them all out, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans tried again as Anna once more frantically tried to pull him in for a kiss.

"Elsa accidentally struck me with her magic." Anna clarified, "She didn't mean to do it."

"You said she'd never hurt you," Hans exclaimed, concern written in his voice.

"I pushed to hard, and in a moment of panic she lashed out," Anna defended her sister, "It was more my fault then hers."

Anna fell forward, causing Hans to drop her. Groaning in distress, she once more latched on to Hans.

"Anna!" Hans exclaimed, immediately putting her before the fire.

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." Anna confided.

"True Love's Kiss!" He intoned.

Leaning in, he gave everything he could but Anna's lips remained cold. Pulling back he shuddered.

"We don't love each other," Anna realised.

"I like you Anna, alot," Hans nodded, "But I guess we were wrong. Your sister was -"

Hans words hung in the air, his eyes widening with a last hope.

"You said an act of Love, correct?" Hans asked his former betrothed.

"That's right," Anna answered. 'Why?"

The hope in Hans' eyes became an inferno. "I'll be right back."

Darting from the room, he passed several of the guards. Running through the frozen halls of the castle he sought Elsa's room. He knew how to save Anna, and who his heart really belonged to. He just hoped everything would turn out right.

Seeing her door, he wrenched it open, only for it to be stuck shut. Turning he saw that his mad dash had brought every guard to him. Shaking his hands he bid them pause but it was too late. A cacophonous crash echoed out as the door burst open. Looking inside he saw what his crazed run had wrought. In a panic Elsa had cracked the walls and had fled unto the Ice. Hans once more ran forward, in pursuit of the one person that could save everyone.

* * *

Elsa moved through the blinding storm, her fear reflected back at her by the swirling tempest. Unbothered by the cold, but still hampered by the conditions she tried desperately to flee further from her Queendom. If she just go far enough the storm would follow her. If she could just get far enough spring would return to these lands. Turning, she saw Hans inching closer to her. Gasping, she moved to flee, but stopped as he called to her.

"Elsa, You can't run from this!"

Elsa paused, this man had done so much for her people she owed him an answer.

Looking back, she said, "Just take care of my sister, I give you my blessing. You and her will rule Arendelle better then I ever would."

Backing away, Elsa tried to flee but Hans' reply stopped her cold.

"Your sister needs you. The blast that you accidentally hit her with has caused her heart to freeze. Only an act of true love will save her. I need you to come back!"

Elsa looked at Hans in disbelief, "What can I do? An act of true love? Go kiss her!"

"I don't love her," Hans shouted back, "I could've in time, but it's not true love!"

Elsa shook her head, the storm began to shriek as her despair took over.

"What can I do!?" She once more cried out, "It's my fault it all happened."

"True love's kiss is not the only act of True Love," Hans insisted, standing firm against the howling winds, "Sisters love each other too!"

The trolls words echoed into Elsa's brain, "Only an act of Love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Hans fell to his knees, the cold at last taking its toll, "I caused all of this. I snatched up the first happiness I found. I was so lonely I thought the connection I and your sister shared was love. It wasn't. In my rush I pushed you were I shouldn't have."

Elsa knelt down, and kissed him on the forehead, "Its I that's been an idiot. The answer all along has been love."

Closing her eyes, she found the love that she shared with her sister, its warmth slowly growing to envelope her being. She conjured forth the love she felt for her people, stoking the warm feeling into a toasty glow. Then she reached for the love of her parents, scared for her as they where, and let that toasty glow become an inferno. The snow stopped, then melted. A wave of love and warmth sent the ice and snow back to whence it came and once more spring returned to Arendelle.

Rising the his feet, Hans looked on at wonder at the change in the woman before him. Once reserved and cold, she was now warm and kind. Elsa looked at this man that had done so much and had now driven back the fear and shame. Stepping towards him she stared into his eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

Shaken from his reverie at the beauty before him, Hans yelled, "This way your majesty."

Running back the way they came, they bolted through the front gates. Their feet beating a staccato rhythm to the room where Anna lay. Bursting through the open door, they beheld a large man kissing Anna. Anna was kissing him back rather fervently.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, her face blushing from the passion before her.

The man shot back from her sister, falling directly to his knees he greeted his queen, "Your Majesty!"

"Hey Sis!" Anna drunkenly greeted Elsa, "Isn't Kristoff Great!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, approaching her sister she watched as the white streaks in Anna's hair receded. Once more her sister bore their mothers light brown hair. Elsa lay the back of her hand against her sister's cheek. Anna immediately grabbed the hand, knuckling it.

"Huh," Hans said, "He must be some kisser."

Elsa glared back at Hans, "This is not the time."

Looking over to the scared young man, she smiled. "Alright, if you are going to be snogging my sister like that, we had better be formally introduced," Elsa snarked, "rise and introduce yourself."

Not looking up from his kneeling position, Kristoff obeyed his Queen, "My name is Kristoff, I'm one of the Ice Harvesters from the north. I met your sister when she went to find you. As I am more familiar with the area, I decided to assist her."

Elsa smiled, a look of recognition lighting up her face, "I know you, you were the one that was moved to tears over my Ice castle."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

A mischievous look came over Elsa's face, looking back to her sister, she said, "Kristoff, I have to go and deal with a Weasel infestation with Hans here. As my sister is still under the weather, would you be so kind as to care for her?"

"Of course, your majesty," A slight snarl came to kristoff's voice as he finished, "And Happy Weasel hunting, those bastards have been gouging us Ice Harvesters for years."

Giggling Evilly, Elsa snarked, "Oh I think I see why Anna likes you," Turning to Hans she bore her teeth, "Prince Hans Would you be so kind as to accompany me on said Weasel hunt?"

Hans' bowed, "Of Course, Highness. I would be most Honored," Standing tall once more, he bore a smile that did not reach his eyes, "I would dearly love to ask our resident Weasel why his men disobeyed my orders and sought to harm you. I was most annoyed by that."

The two stalked off, the clack of their boots on the stone floor echoing the drums of war.

Kristoff shook his hear, then rejoined Anna on the couch. Allowing his princess to rest her head on his lap, he stroked her hair till she fell asleep, purring like a kitten. Soon he himself gave over to the lullaby of the warm room, swiftly falling to sleep.

* * *

A short while later The Duke of Weselton was on his way home, his henchman along with him, and Hans and Elsa shared a moment to themselves.

"I wonder something?" Hans asked.

"And what would that be Prince Hans?" Elsa teased.

In the short time he had been assisting her she had grown quite fond of the man.

"Well, If I had asked you to court Anna, none of this would have happened." Hans stated.

"Yes, it was quite improper of you to do so," Elsa reprimanded, "But you redeemed yourself by how you took care of our people."

"Thank you, your Highness," Hans replied, "As her oldest living relative it did fall to you to say so. I was rightly rebuffed."

"I am not sensing a question here," Elsa urged, "Please just spit it out."

Of Course, Highness," Hans smirked, "My question is this, if someone wanted to Court you, who would they ask?"

Elsa froze, slowly turning her eyes to Hans she clarified, "They would ask me."

Smiling Hans knelt down, taking Elsa's hand he asked, "Queen Elsa would you allow me the honor of pursuing you in courtship?"

"Well that depends." Elsa answered.

Hans looked up in shock, "On What Elsa?"

"On how well I like this."

Grabbing his shirt, Elsa pulled the stockier man forward. Planting her lips on his she leaned into the shocked noble. Releasing him just as he was starting to kiss back, she snarked.

"I will look forward to your courtship, Prince Hans Of The Seven Isles."

Sauntering away, she giggled. Anna was right, the castle should never be closed again.

* * *

Gasping in her bed. Elsa through herself forward. Staring into the darkness, she remembered the dream vividly.

"Oh why am I dreaming of him?" She asked the dark room.

Climbing to her feet, she wrapped a rob around herself and lit her lamp. Carrying it forward, she exited her room and descended into the stables. She had never had much need of guards and met none on the way. Entering the stables she beheld her nighttime friend grabbing a snack, just as he always did.

"Hey Sven, you mind talking for a bit?" she asked the fluffy reindeer.

Huffling, Sven approached Elsa and Knuzzled her, comforting her with his warmth.

"Thanks Sven, you really do know exactly what to say," Elsa sighed.

* * *

Authour"s Notes

I am going to be trying something new. Simply put I am going to be updating one of my stories once a week. I will be placing the name of the next story I am Updating in my author's notes.

So without further adieu, the next story I will be updating will be, Death's Final Judgment. To read it go to my profile and click on the FimFiction Link, which will bring you right to my page on that site. Look under stories and it will be there. I would link directly too the story but Fanfiction does not have the capability. Or at the very least I have no idea how to do it here. So till next time, All Hail The House Of Ren!


End file.
